This application in general relates to a bracket for attaching an I.V. stand to a hospital transport device.
In modern hospital environments patients are transported on any of several types of transport devices. In particular, hospital tables and wheelchairs are often utilized to transport patients. It is known with such devices to use various types of attachment members which will carry an I.V. stand along with the patient as the patient is transported on the device. A main factor in the development of such attachment members is the reduction of necessary hospital personnel to transport the patient. In the absence of such attachment members, a first hospital employee must push the patient in the device, while a second employee moves the I.V. stand.
The prior art systems which have accomplished this goal have been somewhat deficient. In particular, these attachment members have generally attached the I.V. stand away from the transport device such that the I.V. stand moves either behind, or to the side of the patient transport device. With such systems, an undesirably large amount of space is required. Further, the I.V. stand is not closely guided on the patient transport device, and there is the danger that it may tip.
More recently, wagons have been utilized to transport young patients in hospital environments. It is believed that the wagon presents a less intimidating image to a young patient. It has not been known to attach I.V. stands for transport with wagons. This is particularly undesirable. Having two hospital employees travelling with a patient who is being pulled in a wagon by a first employee, and requiring a second employee to walk alongside the wagon pushing an I.V. stand could be intimidating for a young patient.